Several Sunlit Days
by Deepy
Summary: And it was unlike anything she had felt up until that moment. It was like she was experiencing her first kiss all over again. What a kiss was supposed to feel like. HarryGinny. From HBP, Ginny's perspective.


Several Sunlit Days

She had been kissed before. A kiss, normally a bad one, was part of the coming-of-age experience.

Her first kiss was unforgettable, like any first kiss. And in truth, she'd rather forget it. Kissing Michael Corner, she recalled the experience as dull, as bland as History of Magic. Though unlike History of Magic, she couldn't zone out and fall asleep. Instead, her mind was suddenly thinking of a thousand things a minute.

_Am I doing it right? Why does it feel so slimy? Am I supposed to be holding onto something? I'm never trusting romance novels again. _

Dull.

Then, there was Dean, there had been something there. It wasn't particularly large something but it had been there. Maybe that was why she enjoyed kissing him so much. It wasn't fireworks or wandless magic but it was fun, once she got past the slimy feeling. Yet, she could still describe it, fun (though not as nearly fun as Quidditch) and utterly forgettable. And the mundane thoughts and musings would still sneak their way in.

Mindless fun.

But with Harry…she couldn't describe it. It didn't feel like anything before and she knew that moment was unforgettable.

When she looked back on that moment, she couldn't quite clearly recall what exactly happened, nor could she describe what she felt exactly. There had been so many people, the room had been so crowded and loud. The team had practically drowned her after the match in hugs and cheers, none of them had believed that they would win the match without the great Harry Potter.

_We didn't_, she thought to herself, because it was because of him that they had flown as well as they did. _The stitch was for him._ Though until that moment, she highly doubted that he would know, he never did know what she felt.

But then, he came and suddenly, the cheering had intensified and she felt herself gazing at the portrait hole for him, for him to come into view. She saw him, their eyes met. It was like something out of a novel, those old romance novels that Mum would always read, that she had loved when she was young. The beautiful witch and the handsome wizard would gaze eyes from across the room and at that moment, they would know. She never really grew out of them, not really, just as she had never really gotten over him. At the heart, she guessed she was really a romantic…just a bit.

It was like that then, when she saw him and she just knew. She knew what she needed to do, what she wanted to do. So many things.

_Smile at him. Hug him. Kiss him._ Her mind raced with such thoughts that had never really gone away. So many prospects, so many possibilities. And she could feel the thoughts reflecting in her eyes.

What made her heart almost stop was when she saw it in his eyes to.

And just like those two people in the romance novels, she _knew_.

Before she could think, to stop herself, she was in his arms. And she felt what she had been dreaming of ever since that fateful day at King's Cross. She was being held by Harry Potter. She was being held tightly by Harry Potter. But most of all, she was being kissed by Harry Potter.

And it was unlike anything she had felt up until that moment. It was like she was experiencing her first kiss all over again. What a kiss was supposed to feel like.

For the first time, her mind stopped racing, she forgot about the noisiness in the room, the people that were surely staring at them (especially her nosy brother). All she could focus on was Harry, and how he felt just how she always dreamed he would feel. How this couldn't be real, that she would wake up and find one of Mum's trashy romance novel on her chest.

She felt like she was free-falling yet flying at the same time. It felt like running through green fields, swimming in the blue sea, looking at clouds, breathing in flowers. A plethora of different things that didn't make sense at all in normal circumstances suddenly made all the sense in the world.

It felt like forever, yet she knew it couldn't have taken more than a few seconds.

When they parted and she looked into his green eyes, as happy as her own, she suddenly found a description for it all.

Several sunlit days.

* * *

A/N: Blah, I wrote fluff, so sue me. Well, we always get to know what Harry's feeling, what about Ginny? She's important too. This is my first HP fic in a long long long time. Hopefully, it wasn't too badly out of character. Leave a note. 


End file.
